See No Evil
by Kit-Hikari14
Summary: Long ago thirteen warriors protected the world from evil. Now these heroes are reborn (three of whom are Ryou and his two older brothers), but when his brothers are captured; it's up to him to unite the other incantions and save his brothers before it's too late. (Rewritten)
1. Chapter 1

See No Evil

Tamer: Hey, yeah, it's still me I'm just going by a new name because I felt like it.

Spirit: HI!

Tamer: He's hyper so don't mind him.

Akane: *Hits Spirit*

Tamer: Now, now, no fighting, anyway, where were we, oh right, well, I looked over the story and found that I didn't really like it so I decided to go back and rewrite it to make it better.

Spirit: Shadow Spirit Dragon-Wolf and Kit-Hikari14 have no legal ownership of Yu-gi-oh so don't get mad at them or Pyra will get the flame thrower out and prove that she can flame as well as an flamer on this sight.

Tamer: Also, we plan on spelling Ryou's name like that, I have no idea why I changed it but at first I saw it spelt without the U and then everyone was spelling it with a U and now it's going to be like that. Also, there will probably be a bit of cursing, blood, violence and torture.

Akane: I think that is all we have to say for now, we all hope you like the new and improved version.

Chapter 1

Ryou Bakura was a boy of about fifteen years old. He had two older brothers, Akefia who was seventeen and Yami who was sixteen and most of them just called him Bakura because he preferred it. He also had a younger sister who was two years younger than him named Amane but she died in a car crash that also killed their parents

He was not average in many ways though. One was his long white hair that he kept at around mid-back. The white hair was passed down through his family though no one would explain why. Then again, his older brothers had silver-white hair while his was pure white. His sister's hair had been white but with a tiny hint of blue in it. His eyes were rather normal though as they were a chocolate brown like Bakura's while Amane had green and Akefia had lavender. Akefia was also tanned while the other three were slightly pale.

Another thing set the three Bakura brothers apart from the rest of the world; they held an ancient secret of a power long ago forgotten but their family was supposed to guard it until it was time for the power to be used again to prevent the world from being destroyed and this is where the story begins.

The three boys huddled in an underground chamber that no one else knew about. Akefia and Bakura were looking at a book while Ryou watched his older brothers. "Come here Ryou."

"Alright Bakura," Ryou said and walked to stand between his two brothers. He looked down at the page they were looking at but he didn't have long to study it before there was a loud crash.

"Shit," Akefia cursed under his breath as the two older boys looked at each other over Ryou's head. "We should go, Ryou you stay here."

"But," Ryou started.

"No, listen Ryou, you stay here, let us handle this, don't come out until we come and get you," Bakura said sternly and Ryou nodded as the two boys were already at the ladder that led back to the actual house.

"Be careful," Ryou replied as he watched first Akefia then Bakura ascend the ladder to confront whoever was in there house. The youngest boy heard a lot of shouting and metal hitting metal and he winced hoping his brothers were going to be alright. Sure the two knew how to fight but was it enough.

"Shouldn't there be another one?" someone asked and Ryou was worried. What had happened up there and how were his brothers? He didn't want to go up and find out really, he was truly scared.

"Doesn't matter, if we take these two back to base then the other one will probably come after them, either way, we could get some information from these two," a second man said and Ryou wanted to scream. By the way they were talking they had his brothers. The only family he had left! Silent tears streamed down his pale cheeks as he heard the footsteps and then the front door slam shut again. He was alone… all alone…

"Ryou," he jumped as if imagining the voice he whirled around but saw nothing and no one. Who had said his name and where were they?

"W-who's there?" he asked nervous and scared as he felt in his pockets to see if he had anything, though he could barely see in the darkness as the boys had turned off the lights. He inched towards the lights to turn them back on.

"You must find the others and together you can save them," the voice spoke again but it seemed to fade and when Ryou turned on the lights it was like nothing was there. He looked around and saw nothing in the room that could have spoken to him. Though, when he thought about it, the voice sounded like it had been coming from his own head and it also sounded familiar… a bit too familiar.

"What's going on here? This is so weird," he said to himself as he walked to the book that the boys had been looking at. He pulled the backpack from the wall and put the book in. He looked around the room to find anything else he should take with him. After all, staying here was way out of the question.

He picked up the pouch that he had always wondered about. It was rather large and looked to be made out of different coloured thread all woven together into an intricate abstract patter, though when Ryou looked at it hard enough he could swear that the threads seemed to be forming the shape of a dragon. He pulled open the pouch to see that there were round objects inside, each with a different colour. He counted them swiftly and got thirteen. He shrugged not knowing what it meant at all.

"Where too?" he asked himself as he put one foot on the ladder and climbed up it and looked around. Walking around he saw that his brothers had put up a bit of a fight but in the end they had lost. He wondered why though, they'd always seemed so strong before, it was like something was missing.

Leaving the house he turned around. It hadn't felt like home really after Amane and their parents had died. Amane had been special to him so her death had hit him the hardest and he felt like crying thinking about her. Now he'd lost his two brothers too but he would be damned if he was going to let them die on him. He would rescue them; he just had to figure out how.

"I miss you… little sister," he whispered as he looked in the bag to find some figurines he'd made out of clay. There were four in total, one for each of the siblings. He put them back and headed out of the place they lived. Where he was going he had no idea but all he knew was that it was somewhere.

\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/

Bakura and Akefia strained against their captors' holds. No way where they giving up, they had a little brother to protect and he didn't really know the first thing about the legends that their family had to guard. Unfortunately it seemed to be no use to struggle but they didn't care about that. Their wrists chafed as they rubbed against the rope that bound their arms behind their back.

"Will you hold still you pest?" one of the men asked and Akefia, who was being held by the man growled before replying.

"Oh yeah, why don't we just hold still and let ourselves be held hostage, brilliant idea," he said sarcastically and winced as he felt a cold blade rake across one of his slightly bare arms.

"Shut up you stupid brat," the man said and Akefia spat on the ground. Next to him Bakura was struggling too and Akefia scowled as he concentrated.

"It's not going to work, pest," another man said and Akefia found that it was true. But how could it be? That made no sense at all.

\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/

Walking through the countryside was peaceful in Ryou's own opinion. At the same time knowing that going home was out of the question made the whole experience not really worth it. He had one good thing going for him; he knew how to live off the land. When it started to get dark he sighed and sat down. He had made it to a forest and he leaned up against a tree.

"Better make some food," he thought as he had grabbed some things that he could eat on the go and he didn't even need to make a fire for most of it. Biting into an apple he looked up at the setting sun as if wondering what was going on somewhere else other than where he was sitting. Was he really that special? They had said that there were things that were passed down their family line for generations. His brothers had told him a bit but he knew there was more they had to tell him. Things that now he would have to figure out on his own.

"Am I really special? I mean, I know I look different but still. That makes little difference in the grand scheme of things, right?" He asked himself aloud as he ate some more food and then lay down to get some sleep. He was glad that it was summer or he'd be really cold. He tucked his bag so that he was able to tell if someone tried to grab it, not that he would know what to do if they did.

\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/

He sat bolt upright looking around. He wasn't in the forest anymore and the bag he had with him was nowhere to be seen. He was a little nervous about it since he seemed to know that the things in the bag were special, after all, they had to be if there was a secret underground room under their house in order to hold them.

"Hello!" he called into the expanse he was in, he couldn't be in a room since the place seemed to stretch on forever with no end in sight. He seemed to be standing on clouds, though he had no idea what clouds felt like but they looked like clouds. The rest was blue-green and he looked around again. He saw what looked like a whole in the cloud-like ground and he walked over to it finding that his feet sunk into the white ground a bit as he went.

When he got to the hole he looked down to see himself lying on the grass under the tree with the bag tucked safely next to him so where was he and why could he see himself?

"Ryou," he jumped again, the voice was the same one as he'd heard before in the house and he knew he'd heard it before. He turned around to look at the voice hoping that she, for the voice was feminine, would come out and show herself to him.

"Who are you?" he asked looking as something seemed to materialize in front of him. It was a girl and he knew then who she was. "A-Amane!"

"Finally you remember, has it been that long brother?" she said teasing him as he ran over but she put her hands up to stop him. "Sorry but you can't touch me, for one I am not solid, I'm kind of a ghost but also it would be bad if you woke up."

"Wait, so I'm just dreaming this whole thing?" Ryou asked looking around the place and then back at the form of himself sleeping and then back at his sister.

"Yes, sort of, this is a dream world in a sense. I can only come to you in your dreams for now but you will need my help," she said with a sigh. "Sadly I don't know as much as Bakura and Akefia do but I know some things that will help you."

"Oh, well, then I'm all ears," Ryou said sitting down cross-legged as Amane sat down facing him with a bit of a sad look on her face as she thought of her two oldest brothers for a bit.

"Good, well, first things first, there is a legend from long ago that tells about thirteen warriors. They each wielded a strong force that they used to defend the world. Of course, they were human so one day they would end up dying. Before their death, however they were approached by a person with the ability to see the future and they were told that their power would be needed once more. The warriors decided to seal away their power until the day that it was needed again. When the power was sealed it formed thirteen gems, the same ones you carry in that pouch now, they were then given to a family in order to protect them and to pass on the secrets down the generations," Amane explained.

"Our family," Ryou guessed and the girl nodded in agreement.

"Yes, our distant relatives and now us, however, there is more to it than that now. You see, Bakura and Akefia discovered something special a little while back. They found that they were two of the people who would hold the power."

"But I don't understand, if that is true then why are all the orbs in the bag?" Ryou asked his sister and she sighed heavily.

"I know that, it's because they were figuring something might happen and they wanted to leave them there just in case they were attacked, if they couldn't hold back their attackers they wanted to make sure their enemy wouldn't get some of the power, seeing as since they were the holders then they must defeat the prophesied evil," Amane replied.

"So that is why they weren't as strong when they fought those guys, they didn't have all their power," Ryou said and Amane nodded with a sad look on her face.

\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/

Akefia and Bakura found themselves shoved into a cell and they looked up at their captors with dark looks in their eyes. The men just smirked and slammed the door in their faces.

"Well, I'm just glad Ryou's not here," Akefia muttered quietly to Bakura who agreed.

"Yeah, if he can find the others we'll be alright, or at least hopefully," Bakura replied looking around the cell they were in.

"They won't kill us, they need information, that they aren't going to get, but still, they will probably torture us," Akefia replied and fire burned in the dark brown eyes of his younger brother. He was sure that his eyes burned with the same fire.

\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/

"Master," one of the men who had captured the two boys said as he knelt in front of his leader. "We did as you asked."

"Not quite seeing as you only have two of the damned boys," the leader growled and his follower flinched at the tone of his voice.

"We couldn't find the youngest boy but we figured he would come back for his brothers in due time," the man said shaking a bit out of fear.

"Do you at least have the gems that their power is sealed into?" the leader asked and the man didn't answer. "You don't even have that! You're pathetic! You'd better get the information out of them or else!"

"Yes master," the man said and left the room just happy he was alive at the moment. The leader sighed as he sat back.

"Pitiful, you can't get anything done unless you do it yourself," he growled to seemingly no one yet a laugh still echoed around the walls of the room.

"Now, now, don't be too hasty, this could work in our favor anyway, you do realize that if the young boy manages to find the others they will not know their full power, he might just bring all the gems to us in one go, saving us having to look for them. Plus, if he does find the ones destined for the power then destroying them will be easy if we can do it at once," a voice echoed around the room.

"I suppose you have a point," the leader said though he was still mad, he could make use of this little advantage he did have.

\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/

It had been a day and Ryou was a bit tired and hungry but he smiled to himself as he reached a city. The dream he had with Amane was still on his mind. The fact that he had to find the others worried him a little seeing as he didn't know how to do that but it seemed she would guide him.

"Now I feel like you're here with me even if I can't see you," Ryou said as if he was talking to the youngest of the Bakura family. "And I will save Bakura and Akefia."

He looked up at the buildings that towered over him. Most of them were bigger than he was used to and the city he entered larger than he was used to seeing. He scanned around and then sighed. There was nothing too it. He needed to go in if not just to rest up.

\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/

"Well, we'd better head off, we promised Ishizu we'd help with some things and we don't want to get her mad," A tanned boy said as he stood up. His eyes were lavender and his hair was sandy blond. A boy who looked almost identical to him stood up a bit after him.

"Bye then Marik, Malik," one of their friends said as they walked to the door. The major difference, apart from their clothing style was that Marik's hair lay flat while Malik's spiked up in various directions.

"See you tomorrow, after all, we still have a project to finish," Malik called back and they heard one of their friends groan.

"I haven't even started," he complained and they just laughed as it was a typical day for the group. He didn't know how wrong he was about that.

"Alright, let's hurry, I don't want Ishizu to get mad at us," Marik said and Malik smirked at his twin brother.

"Scared of your big sister?" he asked teasingly.

"Don't tell me you aren't," Marik retorted.

"That isn't the point."

"Then what is?"

"It's fun to-."

"Shush," Marik cut him off abruptly.

"What is it?" Malik asked.

"Listen, do you hear that?" Marik replied and Malik listened and he heard it too. It was a scream. He looked back at his brother. "We should go."

"That's in the worst district in town, we're not supposed to go there," Malik commented and Marik nodded.

"And when has that stopped you before?" the other blond asked.

"Never, let's go," Malik replied and he led the way through the streets to the bad part of town. The two boys kept out of the way as they ran towards where they heard screaming. They looked at each other as they reached an alleyway and what they saw there made them speechless for a few seconds.

Tamer: Yay, much better if you ask me.

Bakura: Thanks…

Tamer: Oh don't worry; I love you too much to kill you.

Akefia: But torturing us is OK.

Akane: Yes!

Tamer: I added Akefia as one of the boys with powers because it made more sense to me, I don't want the good guys having too much of an advantage and having an immortal fighting by your side gives you that.

Ryou: But we have Amane.

Me: She's a spirit and she can only talk to you in dreams right now.

Ryou: Oh…


	2. Chapter 2

See No Evil

Tamer: Welcome back.

Akane: We were planning to clear a few things up before we start.

Tamer: Yeah, for one, we found out that Ryou's name can be spelt either with or without the U and not having it is just a different variation of the same name.

Ryou: And second of all.

Akane: We thought about parings and Tamer has wanted to do Heartshipping for some time so we decided to do it.

Tamer: Yup, though there won't be very much romance and you can choose other parings just don't put any siblings and we'll be fine.

Ryou: Now on to the story!

Chapter 2

* * *

Bakura sat in a corner of their cell eyes closed concentrating but finding that he was getting nowhere fast. Looking up, he saw Akefia doing the same but glaring at the door as if that would solve anything, and if the circumstances were different it probably would have.

"Well, that didn't work, what's plan B?" he asked sarcastically as his brother sighed and turned to him with a dark look in his eyes.

"I don't know how they did it but they've taken our power, I just hope we get it back," Akefia replied and Bakura shrugged.

"The fact that we don't have our gems helps that they can get rid of it," Bakura replied with a sigh as he stood up to sit next to his brother.

"You know they would have taken them if we still had them, it's better this way, neither of us will spill anything but if he had the gems then they had power and that would be bad," Akefia stated and Bakura just nodded in agreement. He knew what his brother was telling the truth. In some ways the gems were safer with Ryou, but it still annoyed him and made him feel weak, and he hated feeling weak.

The door slammed open and the two boys turned to look at the people who entered. The binding around their wrists had been removed. The two stood to meet the people head on even if there were more of them and they seemed stronger and older.

"You know, you could save yourselves a lot of trouble and pain if you just come quietly," one of the people said and Bakura and Akefia spat on the ground at almost the same time with angry looks in their eyes that only caused the man to smirk at them.

"We would never give up to scum like you," Akefia growled as he prepared to lung at one of the men but hey grabbed him first doing the same to Bakura. The two teens were forced to their knees by two men each.

"That's too bad, you could have made this easy or yourselves," The man said and snapped his fingers. The men bound their arms again and cloth was tied around their eyes. They were then led out of the cell. Both boys guessed they were going to be in for a world of hurt but neither really cared.

* * *

It was true that both Marik and Malik had been in a gang once. It had been after their father had died and they had run off. It had stopped and they had never looked back but that gave them enough knowledge about the situation at hand as they needed.

The issue in question was simple. A group of gang members were beating up someone who looked to be a bit younger than Marik and Malik. They assumed he was new seeing as they'd never seen anyone like him before and it would explain why he was in the district of town.

The boy had white hair (though some parts were stained pink from blood) and he wore pretty simple clothes, grey jeans and a blue and white stripped T-shirt with a blue top and blue sneakers. All the articles of clothing were covered in blood. Some of the people had knives and some were just kicking and punching him as they pinned him to a wall.

Marik glanced from the scene to his twin. Their eyes met and Marik saw the anger flicker across his brother's face. It was no real secret that Malik sometimes had anger issues and this seemed to push him over the edge, personally, Marik wanted to kick some major ass too.

Malik nodded at his twin and with that gesture they both started moving from their hiding place.

His whole body hurt like hell. He cried out in pain but it didn't stop. His eyes were closed tight as if that would help get rid of the pain. His arms were being held over his head and he couldn't move.

His eyes snapped open at the sound of a cry and he looked to see two tanned boys knocking out the gang. He almost hoped that one of them was Akefia but that hope died down fast as he watched the boys. They were both blond and were most likely twins. He didn't see it but he felt one of them knock away the person who was holding him and his body, seeing as his legs no longer supported his weight after all the pain, started to tip but he was caught.

"It's alright,' he heard one of the boys said as he looked over his shoulder. The boy's eyes were lavender like his oldest brothers causing him to get a little upset.

"Marik, I think you're going to have to carry him, I doubt he can walk in that state, it's a wonder he's conscious," the other boy commented walking over. The boy, Marik, hoisted him onto his back and the two of them walked out and took a few turns and Marik sighed.

"Ishizu's going to kill us for doing that," Marik commented and his brother laughed a bit. "What's up with you, Malik?"

"She can't, or else she would be telling us off for saving someone," Malik replied and Marik shook his head.

"Well, I'm Marik Ishtar, and I guess you already figured out that this is my twin brother, Malik," Marik said over his shoulder.

"My name's Ryou Bakura," he somehow managed out but his throat was sore from yelling and he just wanted to sleep.

"Alright, we're going to take you to our house, our sister, Ishizu, will be able to help you," Marik said as he walked through the streets of the town.

"You really shouldn't have been down there Ryou, that's the bad part of town, then again, I guess you're knew so you wouldn't know that," Malik said and Ryou nodded a tiny bit to say that Malik was right. They reached a door and Malik opened it to enter the house.

"Marik! Malik! Oh…," a woman's voice could be heard and as she came into the hallway she noticed the almost unconscious boy on Marik's back.

"We know Ishizu, but he needs help, fast," Marik said and she nodded as the two boys went to put Ryou in a bed she went to get some things to patch up his wounds.

"She's just mad because we're late, I mean, she's not even our mother," Malik said leaning back on one of the chairs until his sister came in and hit him over the head.

"I'm not but I'm the closest thing to a mother you have," she said and the boys looked a bit upset. Their mother had died giving birth to the two of them and thus they had never known the woman who had given half of their DNA.

"We know," Marik said as Ishizu went to work healing Ryou's wounds. By this time he had drifted off into a restless sleep the blood and pain reminding him of that day. The odd thing had been that he was never in the car but he somehow knew.

It was late at night, all three Bakura brothers were in the house but their little sister wasn't. She was coming home from dance practice and it had gotten late. Ryou was sleeping in his bed while Akefia and Bakura were still up watching some TV. The two boys jumped when they heard a cry from their little brother. They jumped out of their seats and ran to his room.

"Ryou, what's the matter?" Bakura demanded. The younger boy was sitting up in bad, face pale and eyes wide as he looked at the other two.

"I… it was… Mom… Dad… Amane… they… no," he couldn't form a sentence to talk. He didn't know what to say to his brothers.

"It's alright, Ryou, it was only a bad dream," Akefia soothed but something in Ryou told him it wasn't and the phone ringing confirmed it. "I'll get it."

"Akefia, what?" Bakura asked as the older teen walked into the room. He had turned on the lights and his tanned face was slightly pale.

"Ryou, Yami," Akefia started, Bakura flinched at his first name knowing that if the older teen was using it then it was serious. "Mom, Dad and Amane were in a car crash… they… Mom died right away, Dad didn't make it to the hospital and Amane… they don't think she'll live."

"No!" Ryou cried out almost jumping out of bed. Bakura pulled him back down as tears started to come to the younger boy's eyes. If there was any one of the three who had been very close to Amane it was Ryou. In fact it was sometimes hard to believe that there was a two year age difference between the two, they acted like twins.

"I know, Ryou, listen, we're going to get a lift so we can go see her," Akefia said as he sat down on the other side and the two of them hugged their little brother tight.

Ryou's eyes opened and they felt wet, he guessed he had started to cry again. When they had gone to the hospital and they had gotten to see Amane. Her last words had been "Never give up and always stay fighting."

I promise not to ever give in, Ryou vowed in his head as the memories came. He looked around to see that he was in a room and his wounds were bandaged up. There were the twins, Marik and Malik and a woman that he assumed was Ishizu.

"- and I told you," the woman was saying. It wounded like she was telling the boys off for something. Ryou guessed it was that they went into the bad part of town.

"Ishizu, listen, I know we shouldn't have but they were killing him and… I," Malik started and then seemed to just stop what he was saying.

"I know you meant well but it was dangerous," she told him and he looked over to Ryou to see that he was awake.

"Hey, he's up again," he said and the woman turned. Unlike the twins her hair was jet black and her eyes were blue. She walked over to Ryou.

"How are you feeling?" she asked and one of the twins snorted at the question causing her to level a glare at the younger boy.

"Well, sorry, sis, but he is lying in a bed with multiple bandages and was out for a few days, how do you think he is?" Marik asked.

"A few days…," Ryou muttered and the three Ishtar siblings nodded at him and he looked at his hands that were shaking little. What had happened to his brothers in that time?

* * *

Screams echoed across the room which only made the men smirk at their captives. Akefia and Bakura were bleeding; there was no question of that. Deep cuts and dark bruises littered their skin and new ones kept getting added.

"Just tell us what we want to know already and this will stop," a man told them and they shook their heads as much as they could. They're hands were chained above their heads so they were suspended over the floor of the room.

"In your dreams," Bakura said before letting out another scream of pain as a whip cracked across his chest. This had been going on since the first day and in some ways the two boys were used to it by now.

"You two are very stubborn, but you'll crack soon enough," the man said with a laugh as more pain was inflicted on the two boys.

_Never give up!_ The two boys thought even if the pain was unreal they would fight through it. They would never sell out their family secrets, much less their little brother.

* * *

"So what happened to you?" Marik asked Ryou who looked up at him with tear filled eyes. The memory of his sister's death now vivid in his mind.

"It's a long story," the boy replied and then looked around as if looking for something. "Where's my bag?"

"Oh, it's right here," Malik said pulling the bag out of one of the drawers it had been placed in. Ryou rummaged through it and then smiled.

"Good, everything is still here, I was worried for a second,' he said more to himself than the other people in the room.

"Ryou, what's wrong?" Ishizu asked sitting on the bed near him. She may not have been a mother yet but it seemed helping raise her two younger brothers had taught her a lot about how things worked.

"It's just that I… I miss my family," he said honestly as she wrapped her arms around him comfortingly but avoiding hurting any or his wounds.

"It's alright," she soothed and Ryou cried out what he had been keeping in but he knew she was wrong, it wasn't alright.

"No, it's not alright," he replied looking from one face to the other in the room. "My mom, dad and little sister died in a car crash a few years ago and my two big brothers… they…"

"What is it?" Ishizu asked and Ryou wondered if he should just tell them. It wasn't like he had that much information and maybe he would get some help in what he had to do.

"I'm not entirely sure, but I can tell you what I do know," Ryou replied. Marik handed him a glass of water and he drank it before he began his tale of what had happened and what he knew. The twins seemed excited as if hoping that they would be dragged into the adventure. Ishizu looked a lot more sympathetic.

"Well, we can help," Marik said and Ishizu gave him a look but she didn't reply, she knew there her brothers would do it if they wished too.

"Thank you, all three of you, I owe you a lot," he told them with a smile but he felt something inside of him and he put his hand in his bag. He pulled something out.

"It's alright," Ishizu replied with a smile as he fished around in his bag. He hoped he hadn't lost it, he knew it was very important that he not lose it.

"What's that?" Malik asked as the boy finally found what he was looking for and he looked down at the pouch that he held in his hand.

"This," Ryou said holding it up with a bit of a smile on his face. "is something very special and it holds the power that is needed to save the world."

"Some power for a bag that small," Malik replied and Ryou just smiled and opened the bag. He rolled out the thirteen gems onto his bed and he looked at them. The white one seemed to jump out and land in his hand.

"Oh… well, that explains some things," Ryou said as he looked at the white gem wondering what it meant. It hadn't been that one that caught his attention. Four of the gems seemed have rolled farther from the group. The black and silver gems were closer to Ryou while the orange and purple ones were closer to the end of the bed.

"What does it mean?" Marik wanted to know. As he walked closer the orange gem started to glow. He was puzzled so he took a step back, the gem stopped glowing. He walked forwards again and it started to glow. The closer he got the brighter it was glowing.

"Marik, pick the orange one up for a second," Ryou said and Marik grabbed it. It glowed once again and Marik blinked and Ryou smiled brightly at him. "Well, looks like you are chosen then."

"How…what?" Marik asked and Ryou giggled slightly at his confusion and looked down at the white one.

"Well, as I said I don't know much, but I do know this; see, when you get close to the gem you're supposed to have, it glows," Ryou said.

"I wonder if…," Malik trailed off walking up to the bed and he purple gem started to glow and he smirked and grabbed it. "Nice, but what do they do?"

"That I can't tell you, even I don't know what this one does and it's mine," Ryou said looking down at the white gem lying in his palm.

"So, what about those two then?" Malik asked pointing to the black and silver gems that lay nearest Ryou before the boy started to put them away.

"My guess is they belong to my two brothers," Ryou replied as he gently put the gems back in the bag they came in. "We need to find the others but at least we've started somewhere."

* * *

"Ryu," the leader turned from the window he had been looking out of. He had changed his name because he thought that the name Dragon fit better for him than the name he had been given by his parents.

"Yes?" he asked. It was the figure from before and he seemed to be the only one on equal standing as Ryu though perhaps he was higher, no one really knew because they barely even knew he was there at all.

"It seems that two more of the reincarnations have found their power, though they are unaware of what it is yet," the voice said and Ryu's mouth curved into a smirk.

"Well, he is lucky then," Ryu replied with a smirk.

"Indeed he is, he has found his own gem of power but is unaware of its true capabilities," the voice told him and he laughed at that.

"Master Ryu," one of the men said and he dropped to a bow in front of his header who turned to look at him.

"What is it now?" he asked annoyed because they seemed to need to bother him about everything that was going on.

"The boys will not give in, sir." the man said and Ryu sighed. It had been like this for a while now and he was starting to lose his patience.

"Very well then," he said as he walked to the throne that sat at the end of the room and sat down. "Bring them to me."

"Yes sir," the man said and with another bow he left in a hurry as Ryu cursed the three Bakura boys under his breath.

* * *

Bakura: Will you stop it!

Tamer: Stop what?

Bakura: Stop making cliffhangers.

Tamer: No, I won't, they're fun.

Akane: We, the cast and crew of See No Evil, hope that you realize that the scene between the three Bakura brothers was a flashback.

Marik: Did you have to say it like that?

Akane: Yes!


End file.
